powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The City of Nutsville/Transcript
(Opening shot of the City of Townsville.) Narrator: 'The City of Townsville! ''(A large, white statue of the Mayor is lifted into view. The statue appears to depict him naked but for a single leaf and playing a harp. The base simply lists the piece as 'OUR MAYOR'. It is placed down over a large hole in the ground in the Townsville park.) ''Is getting a little fix-me-up! ''(The mouth of the statue begins spouting water. It is a decorative fountain. Zoom out to show a crowd gathered around the fountain. They cheer as a crane backs off screen left. Standing some way away is Ms. Bellum and the Mayor, who turns to his secretary, his entire head turning back on his otherwise stationary body.) 'Mayor: '''Oh, the likeness is uncanny! ''(A bird decides to use the statue as its personal toilet, and a moment later, the same is done to the real Mayor. Pan left from the fountain to show the Professor and his girls having a picnic.) '''Blossom: '''The likeness is uncanny! ''(A bee buzzes around the Professor and he swats at it.) '' '''Buttercup: '''It's about time the Mayor filled that giant pothole. '''Bubbles: ''(Spreading jam over her sandwich) I think it's nice that the Mayor is keeping Townsville nice. '''Buttercup: '''Ugh. Filling potholes is his job, Bubbles. Being nice has nothing to do with it. '''Bubbles: '''I don't care, he's still nice. ''(The bee lands on her bread, which she then slathers with yet more jam and covers with the other sticky slice. She then takes a bite. A muffled buzzing is heard, much to Buttercup's surprise. The family leans forward in concern.) Buttercup: 'Bubbles? '''Blossom: '''You're...buzzing. '''Bubbles: '''I'm what? ''(She stops, noticing something is up before we hear the age-old sound of a cartoon jab. The bee has stung her from the inside. She gives a cry of pain and the screen snaps to black.) 'Professor: '''Wake up, Bubbles. Come on, Bubbles, open your eyes. ''(Fade in. Powerpuff bedroom int., the Professor leans over the camera, which is seeing the world from Bubbles' point of view. Blossom and Buttercup float off to the side.) ''Oh, that's it, thatta girl. ''(Cut to Bubbles, eyes struggling to open) ''There she is, there's our Bubbles. '''Blossom: '''Jeepers, Bubbles, getting stung in the throat by that bee must have really hurt. ''(Bubbles tries to respond, but her voice is weak and hoarse, and her words are impossible to make out. The Professor's hand appears before her face, finger shaking in a scolding manner.) 'Professor: '''Uh uh uh, the doctor said no speaking for a week. The less you speak, the sooner you can get out of that, um, that, eh...(Zoom out, showing Bubbles has been given a neck brace. She lies under the green section of the Powerpuff tri-colour bed. Cut to Buttercup and Blossom.)'' 'Buttercup: '''Face brace? (Blossom tries not to laugh before both erupt into full-blown laughter. Bubbles tries to show her displeasure, but is unable to make herself heard, much to her annoyance. The Professor comes over and wraps an arm around Bubbles' shoulder.)'' 'Professor: '''Now, now, girls, it's not nice to make fun of your sister's condition. It's not her fault that she's stuck wearing this...this um... '''Buttercup: '''Throat moat? ''(They laugh again. Back at the bed, the Professor too is struggling not to laugh until finding himself on the receiving end of his sweetest daughter's glare.) 'Blossom: '''Don't worry, Bubbles. Look, you can use this chalk board. If you have something to tell us, just write it down. ''(She hands her sister the handheld chalk board and Bubbles instantly starts writing. After a moment, she holds it up with the words 'I'M not speaking to you!!!' on it.) (The scene fades to a view of the moon on the night sky. The camera pans down to the Mayor fountain in the Townsville Park. A squirrel bounces on screen and starts scratching at the bottom of the statue. This carries on a while before two more join it, then another two, three, four, five, they just keep coming! They cover the fountain, trying feverishly to get underneath it, even if it means going through. We zoom in on two squirrels, still digging, then cut to a view of a bush, one squirrel leaning out and addressing another, waist-deep in a hole. Another by what appears to be the base of a tree, calling out to the squirrel community, possibly chirping out orders. Two more jump into view, including one layered behind a tree it's almost the same size as. They continue to scratch at the fountain face, chirping incessantly, and keep coming until the marble is hidden completely under squirrel bodies. Cut to a view of an alarm clock. A purple-sleeved hand comes into view as the clock rings, switching it off. It is then revealed to us that this arm belongs to the Mayor, who yawns and stretches as he prepares himself for the day ahead. He walks down a hall, scratching himself before reaching a bathroom. We see a mirror over a golden tap, and hear the Mayor's approach. A nearby window shows it is still dark out as the Mayor reaches into view and turns the tap on. After a few splashes, the water is turned back off and he grabs a towel off a wall-mounted rack. He then lifts his head into view so he can look into the mirror. Beside his hat sits a squirrel, looking rather unfased by the unusual morning. Snap to show the whole bathroom, white plumbing, off-white panneling with a high stool the Mayor stands on and orange curtains. On every available surface sits a few squirrels, looking over expectantly. They chatter at him, possibly trying to tell him something. Snap to outside. A man runs past, screaming, an angry squirrel atop his head. It is now daytime. He grabs the squirrel and throws it away from himself, only for another to leap at him and bite down on the back of his head. The camera now shows a candy shop exterior with more screaming people running around, being attacked by squirrels, and yet more squirrels running around in an equal panic. A woman has shut herself inside a phone box. Squirrels throw themselves at the booth windows, causing the woman to scream. More squirrels are digging holes in walls or biting into street lamps, causing general destruction. All in all, Townsville is in chaos. Town Hall Int., the Mayor sits at his desk, surrounded by squirrels looking at him and chattering away. The scene snaps to a shot of the hotline as it buzzes. Bubbles picks it up.) 'Mayor: '''Hello, Powerpuff Girls? Are you there? ''(Bubbles attempts to answer, but only manages a pained sound.) ''Is anyone there? You must hurry, the City of Townsville has gone totally nuts! If anyone's listening, please pass this along to the Powerpuff Girls. ''(He hangs up. Bubbles looks from the receiver to her sisters, still fast asleep beside her. Blossom yawns.) 'Blossom: '''Was it important, Bubbles? ''(She drops the phone and stands.) '''Buttercup: '''Well? Who was it? ''(Bubbles starts to sweat, and Buttercup glares from where she lies.) ''Bubbles! How many times do we have to- ''(She sits up and with a glance reminds herself of her sister's condition.) ''Oh! ''(Trying not to laugh) ''You're not supposed to talk! '''Blossom: ''(Reaching for the chalk board and handing it to Bubbles) Don't mind her, Bubbles, Just write down exactly what happened. ''(Bubbles does so as her sisters look on in suspense. As time goes on, they become less tense, just watching dully. Blossom starts to whistle as Buttercup starts to lose her temper.) 'Blossom: '''Okay, okay, not exactly! Just the facts! ''(Bubbles thrusts the board at them. It reads '*EXTRA* TOWNSVILLE'S GONE NUTS!!!') ''Alright girls, let's get cracking! ''(She and Buttercup zoom off. Bubbles tries to follow, but her neck brace has thrown her balance off kilter, sending her spiraling into the walls and flying in circles. Furious, she tries to pull the brace away to no avail before finally getting her bearings and flying after her sisters. The girls fly through the air, speeding toward the centre of the city. Bubbles is still doing unintentional flips as she follows. Buttercup covers her face with one hand in embarrassment. They shortly come to the now deserted and thoroughly ruined city centre.) ''Who could have done this? ''(A man runs round a corner and towards the camera.) 'Man: '''Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad squirrels! ''(He is instantly followed by a hoard of said squirrels. They run over the girls. The camera cuts to a view of part of the Town Hall, just up the stairs. Blossom flips into view and lands on the bare land. Buttercup follows shortly.) 'Blossom: '''Bubbles! ''(Buttercup reaches over to pull her sister to safety.) ''Townsville's been overrun by mad squirrels! '''Buttercup: '''But where's the Mayor? ''(A red, twisted sheet appears before them, showing them exactly where the Mayor is.) 'Mayor: '''Psst, hey, Powerpuff Girls! Up here! ''(The shot points upwards, showing the Mayor leaning over the Hall Balcony-area. Cut to int., the window the sheet was hung through is boarded up. The four of them sit in a bath tub.) ''Powerpuff Girls, I'm so glad you made it! Without you-! ''(He notices Bubbles' neck brace and pauses before turning to Blossom and Buttercup.) ''Eh, without you, I don't know what Townsville would do. ''(Blossom flies to the window.) '' '''Blossom: '''Don't worry, Mayor, we have experience when it comes to squirrels. Using Bubbles' special squirrel talking powers, we'll find out what's making these squirrels nuts. Right Bubbles? ''(Bubbles rises into screen and tries to give us an example, only to be unable to form a chirp.) 'Buttercup: '''Oh, this is just great! I can't believe this! The one time we need to use Bubbles' only special power and she can't even do it! ''(She points, but Bubbles has already left the window.) ''Oh perfect. Now where'd she go? ''Cut to a view of the sun, and pan down to the forest. A beaver bearing strong resemblance to Townsville's mayor gnaws on a log until it realises there is someone nearby. Pan right to show a triumphant-looking Bubbles. To her disgust, the beaver laughs at her condition before communicating with her. We assume he's asking her what the problem is. She scrawls on the board before showing the beaver a picture of an angry squirrel in the city. Panicking, the Mayor beaver goes to a nearby firely and babbles to it. The firefly then flies off to a window, frame made of sticks, and pauses by a brown hand on a wooden armchair. The back end of the firefly begins to flash red, making a sound similar to that of the Powerpuff hotline and the hand digs at the armchair in frustration. Bubbles is now seen flying over the forest, joined shortly by Bullet. Bullet lands by one of the angry squirrels and they have a brief conversation. Meanwhile, Blossom and Buttercup try and keep the window boards in place to prevent the squirrels from taking over. 'Buttercup: '''Blossom, I can't hold off these squirrels much longer! ''(Thankfully, their salvation arrives at that moment in the form of Bubbles and Bullet crashing through the roof.) 'Blossom: '''It's Bubbles! '''Buttercup: '''And, and...a squirrel? '''Blossom: '''Get him! ''(The girls and the Mayor charge at the squirrel in question, only to be stopped by Bubbles. She tries to explain.) 'Buttercup: '''Get out of the way, Bubbles! '''Blossom: '''Wait a minute! That's not just a squirrel, that's Bullet! ''(Bullet smiles as recognised, realising the danger is over. She explains to Bubbles.) 'Buttercup: '''Well, Bubbles? '''Blossom: '''What did he say? ''(The scene changes with a chalk-led wipe.) 'Blossom: '''Mount Rushmore! '''Mayor: '(Raising his hand) Colonel Sanders! (Cut to Bubbles stood beside a chalk drawing of the Mayor's fountain.) 'Buttercup: '''Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I know, a PEZ dispenser! ''(Bubbles becomes more angered as this goes on. Bullet suggests something and Bubbles adds something to the drawing.) 'Mayor: '''You better hurry, there's not much time! '''Blossom: '''Oh, wait, I think that's the Mayor! '''Mayor: '''Oh right! See the squirrels are all mad at me. ''(Focus changes to the bottom half of the drawing, where a pocket of circles with lines through them reside below the fountain.) 'Blossom: '''Marbles! '''Mayor: '''I don't play marbles. ''(Bubbles starts steaming as the discussion continues in the background.) 'Blossom: '''What about gumballs? '''Mayor: '''Mm, I like gumballs. '''Buttercup: '''They're not gumballs! '''Blossom: '''Bombs? '''Mayor: '''Or rocks. '''Buttercup: '''I agree with Blossom. '''Blossom: '''There's nothing dangerous about rocks, Mayor. Okay, Bubbles, we'll go with bombs. The Mayor is sitting on bombs. ''(Cut to the drawing. Bubbles and Bullet are gone.) 'Buttercup: '''Where'd they go? ''(Outside. Bubbles and Bullet flying through the air. They power towards the fountain, causing the squirrels to scatter. Bullet's flight stream appears pink here instead of orange. They start to destroy the fountain. The crowd of squirrels start to rejoice before pouring into the hole, emerging shortly after with acorns. Blossom, Buttercup and the Mayor watch from the window.) 'Buttercup: '''Oh, I get it, the squirrels were storing their nuts in that pothole under the Mayor's statue! '''Mayor: '''Does that mean I'm not sitting on any bombs? ''(Blossom offers no response. The scene changes with a wipe of acorns, to a crowd of people and squirrels gathered around the Mayor and Bubbles. The Mayor holds a rope connected to a cloth covering a log with a doorway-shaped hole at the bottom. Bubbles no longer has her neckbrace.) 'Mayor: '''So I, the Mayor ''(His words are translated to Squirrel language by Bubbles), ''am proud to dedicate this statue to all the squirrels of Townsville. ''(And again. Close up of the cloth as a drumroll sounds. The cloth is lifted to show a statue of a triumphant Bullet and Bubbles, with neck brace. The gathered squirrels cheer, showing their approval. A squirrel places a nut in the hole in the tree and pulls a lever, changing a number on a counter above the door. There are now 55 nuts in the log. There are other squirrels in line to do the same.) ''Also, let's put our paws together for Buttercup and Blossom! ''(He pauses as Bubbles translates. The scene shows Blossom and Buttercup cleaning up the remains of the broken statue. This is a sign that the two are faced with community service to ensure this whole thing doesn't happen again.) ''Who, feeling bad for teasing Bubbles, have volunteered to clean up the mess from the last statue. '''Buttercup: '''Well, at least it's not raining. ''(Immediately, it starts pouring with rain, soaking the two unamused sisters to the bone. The scene fades to the average ending screen, but only Bubbles appears, quickly overlaid by the chalkboard with the drawing of an angry squirrel,) 'Narrator: '''And so, Townsville is safe from squirrels once again, thanks to Bubbles and...and...uh...a bowling ball! No, uh, Bunny, a Q-tip! Cheese! Boogers? Uh...uh... ''The End Category:Transcripts